My Husband Reason
by Eonni Cetar
Summary: Ini bukanlah negeri dongeng dimana pernikahan adalah akhir cerita bahagia daro sang pangeran bersama tuan putrinya, Pada kenyataannya pernikahan adalah awal dari dua orang dengan kepribadian yang berbeda dipersatukan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidup yang dipenuhi dengan cobaan-cobaan yang menanti pasangan tersebut. (GS, Hurt, Marrieage, Angst)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : **The Reason Of My Husband**

Author : BabyLuLuBoo

Cast : *Kim JaeJoong

*Jung Yunho, Etc (Masih di Rahasiakan)

Summary: Ini bukanlah negeri dongeng dimana pernikahan adalah akhir cerita bahagia daro sang pangeran bersama tuan putrinya, Pada kenyataannya pernikahan adalah awal dari dua orang dengan kepribadian yang berbeda dipersatukan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidup yang dipenuhi dengan cobaan-cobaan yang menanti pasangan tersebut. (GS, Hurt, Marrieage, Angst)

**Chapter 1**

Happy Reading!

Namaku adalah Kim Jaejoong, aku cantik, berasal dari keluarga baik-baik, berpendidikan tinggi dengan karir yang cemerlang, aku adalah seorang wanita independent. Seorang perancang busana ternama di seoul.

Hidupku terlihat sempurna dari luar, selain pribadi dan karir yang menunjang, aku juga memiliki suami idaman setiap wanita, dia adalah Jung Yunho, seorang president directur Jung Coorporation.

Pria tampan dan mapan yang wajahnya sering muncul dan menghiasai sampul majalah bisnis, dia adalah pria sempurna yang dielu-elu kan oleh wanita di seoul. Dan maaf tetapi Jung Yunho sudah menjadi milikku, milik Kim Jaejoong.

Dilihat dari segi manapun kami adalah pasangan sempurna, aku yakin banyak sekali pasangan-pasangan diluar sana yang iri dengan kami. Tapi itu hanya penilaian mereka dari luar, dan setiap kesempurnaan pastilah ada sebuah kecacatan di dalam kesempurnaan tersebut.

Rumah tangga kami tidak sehangat kelihatannya, rumah tangga kami sangat dingin bahkan semakin hari semakin dingin. Kami menikah bukan karna alasan bisnis atau perjodohan klasik para tetua, kami memutuskan menikah atas dasar cinta saling mencintai lebih tepatnya, maka dari itu kami mengambil langkah extream untuk menikah diusia kami yang terbilang masih sangat produktif untuk berkarir.

Rumah tangga kami sudah berjalan hampir 4 tahun, awalnya kami baik-baik saja sama seperti pasangan-pasangan baru pada umumnya tetapi semakin berjalan, tepatnya semenjak karirku sebagai designer mulai bersinar, aku semakin merasa ada yang berubah, rumah tangga kami terasa hampa dan kehampaan tersebut dimulai beberapa bulan yang lalu. Semenjak aku mengetahui rahasia besar suamiku yang disimpan rapat-rapat dariku selama 1 tahun belakangan yang membuatku hancur dalam satu waktu. Dan inilah kisahku.

**Flashback 1 tahun yang lalu**

Pagi ini kami memulai aktivisas kami masing-masing sebelum ke kantor, sesibuk apapun deadlineku, aku tetap harus mengurus suamiku dengan baik karena itu sudah menjadi prioritas utamaku dibandingkan apapun,aku tetap akan mengontrol dan memperhatikan apapun yang diinginkan dan dibutuhkan suamiku, terutama untuk jadwal makannya,mengingat dia mempunyai masalah dengan lambungnya,.

Sembari memanggang roti aku membuat secangkir Americano untuk suamiku yang masih sibuk dengan ritual mandinya, aku mengaduk segelas strawberry milk untukku sendiri sembari mengecek scaduelku hari ini melalui i-pad ku, selesai dengan urusan breakfast simple kami, aku melangkah menghampiri suamiku yang keluar dari kamar dengan rambut yang masih acak-acakan,dasi yang masih menggantung dibahunya serta beberapa map yang belum dimasukkan kedalam tas kerjanya.

Melihat pemandangan seperti itu hanya membuatku berdecak gemas, inilah wajah asli presdir jung crop yang terkenal dingin itu, dia hanyalah seorang suami manja yang tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri.

"ckckck.. kapan direktur jung bisa memasang dasinya sendiri eoh?" sindirku sembari memakaikan dasi ke lehernya dan sedikit merapikan tatanan rambutnya.

Ia tidak membalas sindiranku dan hanya terkekeh kecil menuju meja makan, dimeja makan kami hanya menyantap sarapan kami dengan tenang dan sesekali mengotak-atik smartphone kami masing-masing tanpa ada candaan ringan di pagi hari,

"apa jadwalmu hari ini?" ia mulai membuka percakapan

"aku harus mengerjakan deadlineku yang tinggal menghitung hari, kepalaku hampir meledak memikirkannya" gerutuanku membuatnya terkekeh

"hehehe.. kau jangan terlalu memporsir pekerjaanmu, lihatlah kantung matamu seperti mata panda saja, kau tidur jam berapa semalam eoh? Jangan sampai sakit di hari peluncuran designmu untuk peragaan busana musim dingin nanti"

aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi nasehatnya, aku akui semalam memang aku mengerjakan deadlineku hingga pukul 01:00 dini hari, bahkan saat aku naik keranjang suamiku sudah terlelap pulas, aku tahu dia mengkhawatirkanku.

Selama ini kami tidak pernah berangkat kerja bersama karena selain kantor kami yang berlainan arah, kami juga tidak bisa pulang kantor bersama karena jam kerja yang tidak menentu, kami terlalu sibuk bahkan hanya untuk mengobrol.

Saat pulang kantor saja terkadang salah satu dari kami sudah terlelap, kami juga tidak seintim pasangan-pasangan lain, kami sudah jarang melakukan kegiatan suami istri karena aku yang selalu kelelahan setelah pulang dari kantor, kami hanya melakukannya saat suamiku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan hasratnya sebagai seorang lelaki.

Sebenarnya di awal pernikahan saat aku masih fokus belajar menjadi ibu rumah tangga biasa, kami bisa melakukan kegiatan tersebut setiap hari.

Tapi semenjak aku sibuk dengan karirku kami hanya melakukannya beberapa kali setiap minggunya, hingga aku dipromosikan atasanku untuk menjadi designer utama perusahaan membuatku melakukan kesalahan besar dengan menunda kehamilan.

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas pada hari itu dimana pada malam itu aku menunggu suamiku pulang dari kantor untuk membicarakan hal yang beberapa hari mengganjal di pikiranku,

"kenapa belum pulang ya?"

aku menanti suamiku dengan harap-harap cemas,sesekali bola mataku melirik jarum jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 21:00 malam, hingga suara knop pintu yang diputar menghentikan lamunanku dan dengan segera aku beranjak menghampiri suamiku untuk menyambut dan membantunya menjalankan rutinitas sebelum tidur.

Setelah selesai dengan aktivitasnya, saat ia mulai menaiki ranjang aku mulai mengutarakan tujuanku

"sayang, aku mempunyai satu keinginan, kau bisa mengabulkannya?" ia menatapku dengan alis bertaut

"apa itu? Kau ingin membeli syal channel limited edition bulan depan? Aku sudah meminta mark mengontak pihak channel untuk itu, kau tenang saja"

"bukan sayang, bukan itu. Aku sudah mendapatkan benda itu!"

"lalu?" yunho mengernyitkan alisnya

aku yakin diatas kepalanya pasti ada tanda tanya besar karena aku bukanlah tipe wanita yang merengek untuk mendapatkan sesuatu seperti saat ini.

"Ini mengenai an-nak."

Penasaran sama alur ceritanya!

RCL please! Lulu akan lanjutin fanfict ini jika banyak yang tertarik!

Terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : **The Reason Of My Husband**

Author :BabyLuluBoo

Cast : *Kim JaeJoong

*Jung Yunho, Etc (Masih di Rahasiakan)

**Chapter 2**

Happy Reading!

"Ini mengenai an-nak."

Nyaliku menciut dipandang tajam suamiku seperti saat ini

"yun, bisakah kita tidak punya anak dulu?" yunho mengernyit

"ma- maksudku bisakah kita tunda dulu untuk punya anak ah- maksudku untuk kehamilanku?"

kata yang sudah kususun sebelumnya teruai begitu saja karena kegugupanku hingga suara dingin yunho seperti menamparku.

"jika kau memang tak ingin karirmu terhambat karena kita punya anak, aku bisa membesarkannya sendiri."

Aku menggeleng kuat, bukan- bukan itu maksudku sungguh mengandung dan membesarkan anak yunho adalah impianku, tapi tidak sekarang, batinku meronta.

"yun, bukan sayang, tidak seperti itu. Sebenarnya aku di promosikan atasan untuk naik pangkat menjadi designer utama di perusahaanku, kau tau sendirikan sedari muda itulah impian terbesar dalam hidupku selain menikah denganmu, itu adalah cita-citaku dari kecil yun." Cicit kutakut-takut.

Yunho sedikit melunak dengan penjelasanku

"baiklah jika itu keinginanmu, aku bisa apa? Aku sudah pernah menghancurkan impianmu dulu untuk berkarir di milan, dan sekarang aku tidak bisa menghancurkanmu untuk kedua kalinya karena keegoisanku, aku akan menunggu hingga kau siap! Sejujurnya aku sangat ingin sekali menjadi appa! Tapi aku akan bersabar." Putusnya dengan mencium keningku.

Ia paham betul akan hal itu. Dulu aku melepas tawaran untuk menjadi designer di milan, karena memutuskan menikah dengannya, saat itu aku masih 22 tahun. Banyak hal dimasa mudaku yang aku korbankan karena saat itu Jung haraboji yang tengah sakit keras meminta kami segera menikah, agar secepatnya yunho bisa mengambil alih perusahaan, aku menikah dengan yunho bukan karena paksaan siapapun, termasuk yunho sendiri.

Aku menerima timanganya atas dasar cinta, aku tidak mungkin menolak dan melihat yunho dipaksa menikahi gadis lain, aku sadar mencintai seorang calon presdir seperti yunho berarti aku harus siap menjadi nyonya-nyonya rumah, dan aku sudah menata hatiku untuk menerima dan menjalankan peranku tersebut.

Tapi lambat laun aku mulai bosan dengan aktivitasku sebagai nyonya jung, ingat aku adalah wanita independent yang tidak bisa hanya duduk manis dirumah menanti suaminya pulang kerja, menemani suamiku untuk kunjungan-kunjungan bisnis.

Bahkan ikut arisan sana-sini dengan istri-istri pejabat lain untuk memamerkan barang-barang mahal, itu bukan gaya hidupku.

Aku lebih suka sibuk dikantor dengan deadline yang dikerjakan bersama dengan teamdan bergulat dengan sketsa-sketsa untuk fashion show musiman.

Aku ingin berkarir, tetapi aku juga tidak akan mengabaikan tugasku sebagai seorang istri dan ibu rumah tangga, itulah yang ingin aku contoh dari eommaku, eomma adalah tutorku, aku banyak belajar dari eomma bagaimana menjadi istri dan ibu yg baik tanpa meninggalkan karir kami sebagai wanita, eommaku adalah wanita yang hebat.

Dan inilah awal dari kehancuranku.

Setelah aku diangkat menjadi designer utama aku jadi semakin sibuk dengan serentetan jadwal dan deadline yang mencekik.

Aku jarang berkomunikasi dengan suamiku mengingat dirinya juga sangat sibuk selaku direktur utama di Jung Crop, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengurusnya 100% dengan tanganku sendiri, aku hanya bisa mengurusnya saat sebelum berangkat kekantor atau sesudah pulang dari kantor dan sebelum tidur selebihnya jika aku tidak sedang lembur tetapi saat makan siang dan apapun yang dibutuhkan saat aku sedang lembur,.

Untuk mengatur dan menghendel kebutuhan suamiku yang tidak bisa aku kerjakan sendiri aku meminta bantuan assistentku untuk melaksanakannya.

Selain itu yunho juga benar-benar menuruti kemauanku untuk menunda kehamilan, dia mengurangi intensitasnya dalam menyentuhku bahkan dia menggunakan pengaman saat melakukan hubungan intim denganku.

Hari silih berganti hingga aku tidak menyadari bahwa rumah tangga kami semakin kaku memasuki tahun ke-4 usia pernikahan kami, kami seperti orang asing.

Kami hanya bicara seperlunya karena kami tidak punya bahan ocehan untuk diperdebatkan seperti dulu, bahkan waktu weekend yang dulu selalu kami gunakan untuk liburan bersama atau sekedar bergumul seharian diranjang juga sudah terlupakan karena diriku yang tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku walaupun itu akhir pekan.

Karena hal tersebut suamiku mungkin memutuskan juga untuk menyibukkan diri diakhir pekan. Aku tau ini salahku, jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan dalam rumah tangga kami, itu adalah murni kesalahanku.

Tidak- tidak- aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini terus-menerus, aku harus memilih salah satunya, dan aku sudah menentukan pilihanku, aku memilh rumah tanggaku.

Malam ini aku sengaja pulang lebih awal, aku benar-benar merindukan suamiku, aku memasak makanan kesukaannya, aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya dan menghilangkan kekakuan ini.

aku melihatnya memasuki ruang makan, mungkin dia sedikit terkejut karena tidak biasanya pukul 19:00 aku sudah dirumah dan berkutat dengan masakanku.

"yunho, kau sudah pulang? Cepatlah mandi aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu, dan segera makan malam aku menunggumu."

Aku berucap dengan penuh binar karena bersyukur dia tidak lembur hari ini, dia tersenyum dan mengecup sekilas bibirku sebelum berlalu menuju kamar, hatiku menghangat mendapati perlakuan manisnya yang sudah jarang kami lakukan 1 tahun terakhir ini.

Tidak seperti makan malam seperti biasanya, kali ini aku lebih banyak mengoceh untuk menghilangkan kekakuan diantara kami dan syukurlah suamiku juga terlihat antusias dan ikut mengoceh bersamaku membicarakan banyak hal.

"yunho, bagaimana kalo liburan musim panas nanti kita mengunjungi eomma di jepang, aku merindukannya, jadi kau harus mengosongkan jadwalmu untuk liburan musim panas nanti,arraseo!" pintaku menuntut yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan setuju olehnya

"arraseo, aku juga sangat merindukan eommonim apalagi keponakan-keponakanku yang lucu-lucu"

sesak sekali rasanya saat yunho menerawang membayangkan keponakan-keponakan kami, kakakku kim hyung joong dan bahkan adikku kim luhan sudah memiliki momongan yang sangat lucu, aku tahu yunho pasti iri dengan mereka.

Karena di keluarga yunho sendiri dia adalah anak tunggal sehingga aku tahu pasti bahwa appa-eomma jung pasti juga menginginkan kami segera punya momongan.

Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa rasanya hari ini aku benar-benar menginginkan momongan, selesai dengan dinner menyenangkan kami.

Aku segera menggiringnya ke ranjang tidak perduli hari masih terlalu sore untuk bercinta, aku benar-benar menginginkan suamiku saat ini, aku merindukan sentuhan suamiku.

Kami saling mencium, menghisap, memangut, bahkan saling mencumbu, aku hanya pasrah saat suamiku melucuti gaun tidurku, aku bahkan membantunya melepaskan piyamanya sendiri.

Dia mencumbuku dengan lembut hingga aku berada pada mode on, dia melepaskan cumbuanya dan beranjak dari ranjang menuju meja rias.

Aku mencoba menengok apa yang dilakukan suamiku, ternyata ia sedang membuka bungkus pengaman seperti biasanya.

Tidak- kali ini aku tidak ingin barang tersebut menghalangi kami, aku bangkit dan menarik lengannya sehingga ia kaget dan limbung jatuh keranjang menimpaku.

Beruntung dia menahan berat badannya dengan sikunya agar tidak terlalu keras menindihku, lama kami saling memandang, pandangannya sedikit merngenyit, aku tahu apa maksud tatapan bingung suamiku,

"tidak sayang, aku tidak mau barang itu menghalangi kita, aku merindukan little jung ku yang gagah ini sayang"

Ku bisikkan kata-kata yang seperti sebuah mantra mampu membuatnya tersenyum bahagia sambil sesekali mengelus kebanggaan suamiku tersebut.

Malam ini kami habiskan dengan bercinta sampai pukul 03:00 pagi, kami menyalurkan kerinduan kami dalam setiap pergumulan panas kami.

Bahkan hingga kami akan jatuh tertidur, aku tidak mengijinkan suamiku mengeluarkan little jung dari sarangnya.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku saat dia mengeratkan dekapannya, aku bahagia sekali malam ini. Aku berharap setelah malam ini rumah tangga kami kembali menghangat seperti semula dan aku juga berharap melalui apa yang kita lakukan semalam semoga akan tumbuh sesuatu dirahimku, semoga aku cepat hamil.

Pagi ini sepertinya sangat cerah sekali, terlihat dari sinar matahari yang mengintip dari celah gorden kamar apartement kami, aku tahu ini sudah pukul 08:00 pagi dan aku sengaja tidak membangunkannya.

Padahal aku sudah terjaga dari 1 jam yang lalu, sedari tadi aku hanya sibuk mengamati wajah lucu suamiku yang sedang tertidur, rutinitas pagi yang sudah hampir aku lupakan.

Dia tetap tampan dan dia juga masih tidur dengan mulut terbuka, suamiku sangat lucu, aku terkikik geli melihat expresinya yang berubah-ubah karena sebentar lagi ia akan bangun, tepat saat dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya aku sambut dengan mengecup kilat bibirnya.

"selamat pagi sayang, kau tidur nyenyak semalam?"

dia hanya menjawabku dengan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya imut, mungkin dia masih mengantuk.

"jam berapa sekarang sayang?"dia bertanya sambil mengucek matanya.

"jam 8 lebih 5 menit sayang, wae?"dan dengan polosnya aku menjawabnya membuat dia membelalakkan mata sipitnya.

"kenapa tidak membangunkanku, kita akan terlambat ke kantor."

Aku hanya terkekeh saat dia marah-marah karena aku memang sengaja membuat kami terlambat pergi ke kantor hehehe.

Melihatku yang nampak tenang-tenang saja membuatnya menyeringai aneh, belum sempat memikirkan arti seringaiannya tersebut dia membuatku terbelalak karena dengan sengaja dia menyodokkan juniornya yang sedari tadi masih berada di dalam kewanitaanku,

"kau nakal eoh, kau sengaja membuat kita terlambat ke kantor kan?" ternyata dia menyadari tujuan licikku.

"ssssshhhh… ne! aku tidak mau kau ke kantor hari ini." Balasku tak kalah sengit sambil mengencangkan otot kewanitaanku agar junior suamiku terjepit,

Berhasil suamiku meleguh disela aktivitasnya mencumbu leherku, dan terbukti dengan kurasakan juniornya semakin membengkak di bawah sana.

Dan pagi ini kami mengulang percintaan indah kami sampai matahari bersinar terik, kami menyelesaikan aktifitas tersebut pada pukul02:00 siang.

Semenjak hari itu kurasa rumah tangga kami semakin membaik, karena aku juga memutuskan untuk resign dari pekerjaanku, memang harus ada yang dikorbankan bukan?

Aku tidak ingin rumah tanggaku yang jadi korban atas keegoisan sikap independent dalam diriku,

jadi seperti eomma dulu yang memilih appa dan anak-anaknya dari pada karirnya, aku juga harus memilih suamiku dari pada karirku.

Aku mulai menjalankan kembali tugasku sebagai seorang nyonya Jung dengan sepenuhnya tidak lagi meminta bantuan assistentku, aku juga senang karena semenjak aku dirumah yunho tidak lagi pulang larut atau pun pergi bekerja di akhir pekan.

Seperti janji yunho, di awal musim panas ini dia membawaku terbang ke saporo mengunjungi keluargaku, aku sangat antusias sekali, sesampainya kami disana disambut dengan hangat oleh keluarga besar Kim.

Eomma sangat antusias melihat kedatangan kami, ternyata banyak yang berubah dari keluargaku.

appaku kim siwon memutuskan untuk pensiun dari perusahaan dan menghabiskan masa tuanya bersama eommaku kim kibum untuk berbulan madu setiap hari.

Oppaku kim hyung joon lah yang sekarang sibuk mengelola perusahaan, ia terlihat antusian dengan kehamilan ke 3 kakak iparku kim soo hee.

Sedangkan adikku oh luhan terlihat sangat bahagia semenjak oh ziyu lahir, dia benar-benar hebat! Aku bahkan salut kepadanya karena ia memutuskan menikah muda dengan seorang pria yang 4 tahun lebih muda darinya bernama oh sehun seorang produser terkenal.

Aku bahagia melihat yunho yang begitu dekat dengan keponakan-keponakanku. Melihat itu aku tanpa sengaja mengusap perutku, dan kelakuanku tersebut disadari oleh adikku luhan,

"eonni, cepatlah berikan yunho oppa anak-anak yang lucu," bisiknya kepadaku yang hanya kubalas dengan anggukan mantap,

Keputusanku ingin segera hamil sudah bulat, aku bahkan hampir setiap hari mengajak suamiku bercinta agar keinginanku segera terwujud, dan semoga tuhan segera memberi kami momongan.

Liburan musim panas tahun ini benar-benar menyenangkan, kami mengelilingi kota saporo dan mendatangi tempat-tempat indah di kota ini, rasanya seperti pengantin baru saja, ini adalah salah satu hobby kami, bahkan saat bulan madu kami dulu pergi berkeliling eropa.

Kami terlalu asyik dengan liburan kami di saporo hingga kami tidak sadar bahwa akan adanya masalah yang menanti kami di seoul.

Sekembalinya kami ke seoul, aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang terjadi,aku melihat suamiku menegang saat menerima sebuah panggilan dari seseorang yang tidak aku ketahui.

Bahkan ia terlihat terburu-buru pergi setibanya kami di basement apartement tanpa menjelaskan apa yang sungguh itu membuatku semalaman merasa khawatir.

Ini sudah pukul 06:00 pagi dan belum ada tanda-tanda suamiku akan pulang atau hanya sekedar memberi kabar dari semalam.

Sedari tadi aku hanya mondar-mandir tidak jelas diruang keluarga aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur hingga kantung mataku menggelap, aku merasa kepalaku pusing sekali dan perutku juga sangat mual, aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan isi perutku yang seperti diaduk-aduk.

mungkin karena perngaruh jet lag dan juga dari semalam aku belum mengisi perutku sama sekali.

Bagaimana aku bisa makan jika aku tidak tahu apa suamiku sudah makan atau belum?

_'yunho.. dimana kau sayang,, aku sakit aku pusing sekali, cepatlah pulang sayang'_

aku membatin dalam hati sambil bersandar pada tembok penghubung antara ruang keluarga dan dapur hingga aku mendengar ada yang membuka pintu.

Tanpa memperdulikan kepalaku yang semakin berdenyut aku menghampiri sosok suamiku yang terlihat sangat berantakan dengan kantong mata yang membengkak, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Tidak ingin membuat suamiku semakin terrtekan, kuabaikan rasa penasaranku terlebih dahulu,

"sayang, kau sudah pulang? Aku menunggumu! Apa kau sudah makan?"dia hanya menggeleng lemah.

"baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita, kau mandilah terlebih dahulu agar terlihat segar."

Dia hanya mengangguk dan berlalu menuju kamar kami.

Suamiku terlihat aneh sekali semenjak pulang tadi, bahkan dia tidak terlalu focus pada obrolan ringan kami.

Sejujurnya aku penasaran tentang apa yang terjadi pada suamiku, tetapi aku mengenal suamiku, yunho tidak suka dipaksa atau di intimidasi.

Dia akan bicara padaku jika waktunya tepat, dan aku sebagai istri yang akan mendengarkannya dengan baik hanya mampu menunggunya untuk bicara.

-skip-

Aku merasa semakin hari yunho semakin aneh, dia sering pulang larut, dia tidak lagi makan siang dirumah saat istirahat, dia juga sering meninggalkanku berhari-hari untuk tugas keluar kota, dan aku merasa dia seperti mengacuhkanku.

Dia terlihat sangat sibuk hingga tidak punya waktu untukku, apa ada masalah serius dengan perusahaan?

Aku merasa sangat kesepian dan aku juga sering sakit-sakitan semenjak yunho mengacuhkanku, entah mengapa hari ini aku begitu menginginkan kimchi buatan eomma jung tetapi yunho sedang pergi ke busan karena urusan bisnis.

Aku putuskan untuk pergi berkunjung ke masion jung sendirian, eommonim terlihat senang sekali melihatku berkunjung kesana dia segera menghampiriku dan memelukku erat sekali.

"aigoo,, menantuku yang cantik kenapa baru berkunjung eoh? Eomma sangat merindukanmu! Dimana yunho? Kau datang sendirian?" aku hanya tersenyum dan tanpa malu mengutarakan niatku datang kemari

"hehehe, yunho sedang ada urusan di busan eomma! Keundae eomma.. Tiba-tiba saja aku merindukan kimchi buatan eomma"mertuaku hanya tertawa melihatku merajuk seperti anak kecil dan mencibir lucu

"aigoo.. Bagaimana kau tidak merindukan kimchi buatan eomma, sudah lama sekali kalian tidak memintaku membuatkan kimchi untuk kalian, eoh? Geureo, kajja kita buat kimchi untuk menantu eomma yang cantik ini" ajaknya dengan antusias.

Aku senang hari ini setidaknya aku bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan membuat kimchi yang aku inginkan bersama eomma mertuaku Jung Heechul yang sangat cerewet dan bawel.

Kami banyak mengobrol bahkan appa mertuaku Jung Hangeng yang baru pulang dari kantor pun ikut meramaikan obrolan kami.

Mereka cukup senang saat aku mengutarakan niatku untuk segera punya anak dan juga soal pengunduran diri dari karir designerku yang menguras banyak waktu sehingga aku bisa lebih berkonsentrasi dengan rumah tanggaku.

"Kami senang dengan keputusan yang kau ambil sayang! Kami sungguh tidak sabar menantikan cucu dari kalian!" eommonim terlihat sangat bahagia.

Karena tidak ingin di apartement sendirian aku memutuskan untuk menginap di masion keluarga suamiku saja, sebelum mengutarakan niatku untuk menginap, aku bertanya kepada appa mertuaku tentang sesuatu yang mengganjal di fikiranku

"appa"

beliau hanya menangapinya dengan gumaman halus

"apa ada masalah dengan perusahaan?" tuturku,

dia sedikit mengernyit bingung dengan pertanyaanku,

"tidak, perusahaan baik-baik saja, memangnya kenapa putriku?" tanyanya penasaran

"ah.. Benarkah appa? Kalau begitu syukurlah kalau hanya kekhawatiranku saja,"

sepertinya appa masih penasaran, terbukti dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang menuntut penjelasan

"sebenarnya aku takut sekali appa, yunho sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini, dia sering pulang larut bahkan kadang dia tidak pulang, dan dia juga sering bolak-balik keluar kota untuk tugas. Maaf jika aku egois tapi bisakah appa meminta seseorang untuk membantu tugas yunho?"

"Dia terlihat tertekan sekali appa, aku merasa dia perlu rileks appa. Dan juga bolehkah hari ini aku menginap disini appa? Sudah 2 hari yunho pergi ke busan dan aku kesepian di apartement sendirian."

Aku mengutarakan keluh kesahku kepada appa mertuaku yang dibalas dengan anggukan bijaksana.

Pagi ini setelah aku pulang dari masion mertuaku aku menemukan sepasang sepatu suamiku di rak sepatu, aku beranjak menuju kamar kami.

Dengan gembira dan aku mendapati suamiku yang terlelap diranjang kami, dia terlihat kelelahan, aku sedikit menyesal mengingat pasti semalam yunho kecewa saat pulang tidak mendapati diriku di apartement.

Karena aku tidak berniat mengganggu tidurnya, lebih baik aku menyiapkan sarapan untuknya di dapur. Tepat saat aku selesai menghidangkan sarapan diatas meja, aku melihat suamiku sudah rapi,

"sayang, kau mau kemana? Sarapanlah terlebih dahulu."

Awalnya dia hanya diam di depan pintu utama, tapi akhirnya dia menuruti perkataanku den beranjak ke meja makan.

"semalam kau pulang jam berapa?" akulah yang pertama membuka percakapan,

"aku baru sampai jam 05:00 pagi, dan kau kemana semalam? Kau tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh kan saat aku tidak dirumah?" aku hanya terkekeh geli

"tidak sayang, aku tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh, aku menginap dirumah appa dan eomma Karena tiba-tiba saja kemarin aku ingin makan kimchi buatan eomma, hehehe

aku dapat melihat otot-otot wajahnya mengendur, aku tahu dia pasti khawatir aku berbuat macam-macam.

"lalu hari ini kau akan kemana? Bukankah ini akhir pekan? Lagi pula kau kan baru istirahat beberapa jam"

"tidak sayang, aku hanya akan pergi minum kopi dengan aboeji, ada yang perlu kami bicarakan, kau sendiri? Apa kegiatanmu hari ini?"

"Aku ada janji dengan sahabatku untuk menyerahkan gaun rancanganku yang terakhir,aku sudah berjanji akan mendesign gaun pernikahannya dulu, yah hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah perkawinan mereka"

"mau kuantar?" tawarnya,

"aah, tidak usah, aku akan pergi sendiri saja, kasihan appa kalau menunggumu terlalu lama," dia hanya mangut-mangut lucu.

**-To Be Continue-**

**jangan lupa RCL, semoga readers menyukai ff abal-abal lulu ini.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : **The Reason Of My Husband**

Author :BabyLuluBoo

Cast : *Kim JaeJoong

*Jung Yunho, Etc (Masih di Rahasiakan)

Summary: Ini bukanlah negeri dongeng dimana pernikahan adalah akhir cerita bahagia daro sang pangeran bersama tuan putrinya, Pada kenyataannya pernikahan adalah awal dari dua orang dengan kepribadian yang berbeda dipersatukan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidup yang dipenuhi dengan cobaan-cobaan yang menanti pasangan tersebut. (GS, Hurt, Marrieage, Angst)

**Chapter 3**

Happy Reading!

**Yunho POV**

Hari ini tiba-tiba saja aboeji memintaku untuk bertemu, kami pergi ke kedai kopi langganan aboeji.

kami menikmati kopi pesanan kami masing-masing dalam diam hingga pertanyaan aboeji memecahkan keheningan diantara kami,

"yunho, apa yang sedang sibuk kau kerjakan saat ini?" appa membuka percakapan.

"Istrimu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk menelantarkan keluargamu sesibuk apapun pekerjaan di kantor bukan?" imbuhnya,

Aku terdiam memikirkan sesuatu, Aboeji benar, akhir-akhir ini aku memang mengacuhkan istriku, dia sudah berkorban unntukku, dia meninggalkan cita-citanya demi aku, tapi aku malah mengacuhkannya.

_'jaejoong-ie mianhae'_

pernyataan aboeji benar-benar menyadarkanku bahwa setiap hari dirumah ada istriku yang selalu menungguku pulang.

"Jangan terlalu sibuk, aboeji sudah meminta sepupumu ilwoo untuk membantu pekerjaanmu, perhatikanlah istrimu, dia sudah mengorbankan semuanya untukmu, pulanglah! Istrimu pasti merindukanmu"

tutur aboeji sambil menepuk pundakku sebelum berlalu meninggalkanku yang sedang merenungkan kesalahanku.

Selama ini aboeji tidak pernah mendidikku dengan kekerasan, seperti inilah cara aboeji menasehatiku, dan seperti mantra nasehatnya akan selalu menyadarkanku akan kesalahanku, beliau adalah seorang suami dan appa yang hebat, aku bangga padanya dan aku ingin seperti beliau.

Aku beranjak keluar café berniat pulang menemui istriku dan meminta maaf atas kesalahanku, sebelum dering ponselku membuatku mengumpat karena teringat aku masih ada janji setelah ini dengan seseorang, sepertinya aku harus menunda niatku untuk segera bertemu istriku.

**JaeJoong POV**

Hari ini aku menemui sahabatku saat masih duduk di senior high school dulu, namanya Kim Junsu,.

Dia adalah seorang dokter anak di international seoul hospital, dia sangat hebat bukan? Aku bahagia akhirnya dia menyusulku untuk berumah tangga dengan Park Yoochun yang dulu juga adalah sahabat kami.

Dia juga seorang dokter ditempat yang sama dengan junsu-ie ku, hanya saja dia adalah dokter umum, saat lulus SHS dulu, mereka memang memutuskan mengambil fakultas kedokteran.

Karena menjadi dokter adalah cita-cita mereka, sedangkan aku, designer adalah cita-citaku saat itu, maka dari itu dulu aku pernah berjanji jika kelak mereka berdua menikah, akulah yang akan merancang gaun pernikahan mereka sendiri, dan itu gratis!

Diperjalanan menuju Cafe Heaven aku terus tersenyum mengingat kekonyolan kami bertiga saat muda, mereka adalah sahabat menyebalkan yang paling aku sayangi.

Sesampainya di café tersebut dari luar dinding kacanya, aku dapat melihat mereka yang sedang beradu argument.

_'ckckck… tidak berubah, dasar pasangan absurd_' batinku dalam hati sambil melangkah memasuki café dengan paper bag besar di pelukanku.

"Yak! Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti mengoceh calon pengantin baru?" teriakku kepada mereka sembari meletakkan paper bagku diatas meja dengan kasar,

"yak! Nyonya Park, tidak bisakah kau mengecilkan suara lumba-lumbamu yang terdengar hingga ujung jalan sana, eoh? Lagi pula memangnya hal apa yang kalian perdebatkan eoh?"

mereka hanya mengerjap lucu melihatku mengomel dan sedetik kemudian mereka menerjangku dengan pelukan mereka,

_'ckckck.. Kekanakan'_ batinku.

"Jeajoong-ie kami merindukanmu, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sehat kan? Kau sedikit pucat" cerocos junsu-ie.

"aah, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kurang fit, tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Hoy bagaimana kabarmu playboy? sapaku pada yoochun-ie yg dibalas dengan senyum casanovanya.

Hari ini kami tertawa bersama, mendiskusikan tentang pernikahan mereka yang akan berlangsung beberapa minggu lagi hingga waktu memaksa kita harus berpisah karena mereka harus kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Kau yakin jae tidak ingin aku antar pulang?" yoochun masih berusaha membujukku dan kubalas dengan gelengan mantap

"tidak chun-ie, aku masih ingin jalan-jalan!" akhirnya mereka mengalah.

"kapan-kapan mampirlah kerumah sakit untuk chek-up, aku akan memberimu vitamin agar kau selalu fit, jangan sampai anemiamu kambuh, arrasoe?" nasehat jun-chan yang segera aku hormati seperti seorang prajurit

"arraseo eomma" dan kami tertawa bersama lalu berpisah didepan cafe.

Setelah berpisah dengan kedua sahabatku aku memutuskan untuk mampir ke supermarket, aku membeli sayur, buah, daging, dan bahan olahan lainnya.

aku juga membeli beberapa kebutuhanku dan yunho, melihat buah strawberry yang terlihat masih segar itu aku jadi ingat yunho.

aku beranjak ke rak buah favourite suamiku tersebut berniat membelikannya sekotak, tanpa sengaja tanganku bersentuhan dengan tangan seseorang yang mungkin berniat mengambilnya juga,

"aah maafkan aku, itu untukmu saja aku akan memilih yang lain" ucapku segera kepada sosok tersebut sambil tetap menunduk.

"sa-sa-jang-nim!" cicit sosok tersebut dengan gugup membuatku mendongak menatap sosok tersebut.

Ternyata dia adalah mantan assistentku saat aku masih menjadi designer, tapi tunngu sebentar- sepertinya ada yang berubah dari dirinya-

astaga! Dia HAMIL!

aku sempat terkejut karena setahuku 5 bulan lalu saat aku masih menjabat sebagai atasannya, kupikir dia belum menikah! Tapi siapa yang tahu?

Karena kelihatannya usia kandungannya memasuki bulan ke-8 mungkin terakhir dia bekerja padaku saat itu dia sudah hamil 3 bulan, tapi aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa assistantku sedang hamil,

_'astaga! Aku iri sekali padanya'_ batinku.

Dia menyapaku membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku

"a- annyeong sajang-nim" dia terlihat gugup sekali,

"oh, nde! Annyeong nona go, panggil saja aku eonni aku sudah bukan atasanmu hehe, kau datang dengan suamimu?" ia mengangguk,

aku iri sekali dengannya suaminya sangat perhatian menemaninya belanja, saat aku akan bertanya lagi tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengintrupsi percakapan kami.

"kau sudah selesai ahra-ya? aku lelah sekali, aku ingin pulang!"

dalam hati aku membatin _'suara itu- suara itu seperti- itu suara-'_

dengan gerakan patah-patah, aku memutar leherku kebelakang, kearah suara itu berasal.

**_Jdeeer_**

bagai di sambar petir disiang hari, aku tercekat melihat seseorang itu- seseorang yang sepertinya aku kenali suaranya tadi- seseorang yang suaranya sangat mirip dengannya- dengan suamiku-

**DIA SUAMIKU- ORANG YANG SAAT INI BERADA DIDEPANKU MERENGEK PADA PEREMPUAN LAIN ADALAH SUAMIKU, JUNG YUNHO.**

oh tuhan, aku bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas dia juga terbelalak kaget melihatku, semoga dia bukan yunho ku, semoga dia bukan suamiku,

_'aku pasti sudah gila, ahra bilang pria didepanku ini adalah suaminya'_

sejenak aku seperti orang linglung, tapi ucapan pria ini membuat kakiku lemas.

"jaejoong-ie, a- ak- aku- aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini, jae-" aku menepis tangannya menggenggam lenganku,

"maaf, kau bukan suamiku, suamiku sedang minum kopi bersama ayah mertuaku, dan mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan pulang, yah ia akan pulang- aku harus segera pulang, dia pasti khawatir jika aku belum pulang"

aku bergumam sendiri dengan pandangan kosong dan bejalan linglung meninggalkan supermarket tersebut.

Sesampainya di apartement aku tidak tahu kapan yunho datang dan tiba-tiba saja ia sudah menjatuhkan diri bersimpuh dihadapanku yang sedari tadi hanya duduk melamun di tepi ranjang,

"Jae maafkan aku jae, maaf"

"apa itu anakmu?" dia terperangah dengan pertanyaanku

"jae in –ini"

"**aku bertanya jung yunho! Apa bayi dalam kandungan ahra-sshi adalah anakmu?**

aku tidak pernah membentak suamiku seperti ini sebelumnya

_'kumohon yunho katakana tidak yunho- katakana tidak katakana bahwa bayibyang ada di perut ahra-sshi bukanlah anakmu yunho- aku mohon'_

aku terus melafalkan kata-kata tersebut di dalam hati, tapi anggukan lemah dari yunho membuat duniaku runtuh dalam sekejap.

Tanpa sadar aku menangis, air mataku terus berderai membuat yunho benar-benar putus asa melihatku menangis,

"kau berselingkuh dengannya! Apa kau melakukannya semenjak aku memintanya membantuku untuk mengurus kebutuhanmu?"

"Mianhae –mianhae jaejoong-ie, saat itu aku benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersandar, jae maafkan aku."

Aku tersenyum kecut mendengar penjelasannya, aku tidak bisa bertindak egois seolah-olah akulah korban disini, aku!

Akulah tersangka utama disini, aku yang mendorong mereka melakukan perselingkuhan ini, aku yang salah- aku mengacuhkan suamiku demi karirku, aku tidak bisa mengurus suamiku dengan baik, bahkan aku menolak suamiku diranjang dengan alasan lelah.

Aku bahkan meminta seorang wanita membantuku untuk mengurus suamiku, aku tidak tahu hal yang di bantu gadis itu untuk mengurus suamiku jadi sedalam ini, bahkan hingga kebutuhan ranjang sekalipun.

Ini semua salahku! Jika dulu aku tidak egois mementingkan cita-citaku mungkin rumah tanggaku tidak akan berada di ujung tanduk seperti ini.

Lalu sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sangat mencintai suamiku. Kuhapus air mataku dengan kasar, kuutarakan emosiku pada suamiku dengan datar

" yunho, aku tahu aku yang salah disini, tapi maaf yunho, aku tidak mungkin bisa membagi suamiku dengan wanita lain, maaf yunho."

aku beranjak meninggalkan yunho, selama 2 hari aku mengurung diri dikamar tamu memikirkan jalan keluar untuk masalah ini, aku bahkan mengabaikan permohonan yunho agar aku makan, apa aku bisa makan dalam keadaan seperti ini?Ini membuatku semakin tidak fit, bahkan wajahku terlihat sangat pucat.

Hari ini aku sudah memutuskan jalan keluar yang akan aku ambil, aku berencana menyelesaikan masalah ini, saat aku membuka pintu kamar, aku dapat melihat yunho yang terduduk di depan pintu kamarku, keadaannya kacau sekali, suamiku tidak pernah hidup sekacau ini, walau 2 hari ini dia terus memaksaku untuk makan, aku yakin dia sendiri pasti melupakan bagaimana cara mengisi perutnya.

"Jae, kau mau kemana? Makanlah dulu aku akan membuatkan omurise kesukaanmu, dari kemarin kau belum makan sayang, kau pucat sekali!" bujuknya padaku sambil mengelus pipiku,

tapi aku hanya menggeleng dan menepis tangannya.

"yun, aku ingin bertemu ahra"

pintaku tanpa melihatnya dan segera berlalu meninggalkan apartement karena aku tidak sanggup melihatnya seperti itu, aku bisa mendengarnya berteriak menghentikanku tapi aku menulikan telingaku.

Saat ini aku duduk didepan suamiku dan seorang wanita yang mengandung darah daging suamiku, aku benar-benar kesulitan bernafas, rasanya sesak sekali, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan masalah rumit ini,

"apa kabar ahra-shi! Kandunganmu nampak sehat! Sudah berapa bulan?"

dengan takut-takut ia menjawab pertanyaanku "del- delapan sajangnim"

aku hanya tersenyum kecut, ternyata sudah sedalam itu hubungan mereka,

"ahra-shi, aku ingin bertanya, apa kau mencintai yunho?" tanyaku tiba-tiba yang membuat kedua orang didepanku terbelalak.

"Sajangnim, in-in-"

"cukup jawab pertanyaanku tentang perasaanmu ahra-shi

dan akhirnya dia hanya mengangguk lemah.

Aku hanya menghela nafas karena jawaban atas pertanyaanku yang akan aku ucapkan inilah yang akan menentukan segalanya.

"lalu, kau yunho-ya? Apa kau mencintai ahra-shi?"

Aku menatap bola matanya yang bergerak gelisah

_"katakana kau tidak mencintainya yunho, kumohon katakana padaku kau hanya khilaf saat itu yunho, aku mohon"_ batinku memohon,

"jaejoong-ie aku sangat mencintaimu kau tau sendiri hal itu dari dulu, tap- tapi a-ak-aku

**"iya atau tidak yunho-ya?"**tanyaku menuntut.

"mian-ha-e jae, tapi kau tahu bukan aku juga sangat mencintaimu jae"

cukup- aku tau! ucapan yunho sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

**"nikahi ahra, yunho-ya" **ucapku dingin tanpa menatap salah satu diantara mereka

"bayi dalam kandungan arha-shi butuh seorang ayah." Putusku sepihak dan segera meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, hubunganku dengan yunho tidak semakin membaik namun juga tidak bertambah memburuk, aku masih tinggal di apartement yunho, dia tetap suamiku.

Aku bukanlah gadis kekanakan yang akan lari dari masalah dengan kabur atau pulang kerumah orang tuaku dengan berurai air mata, aku tidak akan bersikap seolah-olah hanya aku yang tersakiti saat ini, karena yunho dan ahra-sshi juga pasti juga tersakiti.

Aku tidak akan kemana-mana sampai masalah ini menemui titik terangnya, aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan yunho sendirian menghadapi ini semua, disini bukan hanya yunho yang salah, akulah dalang dari kekacauan rumah tanggaku sendiri.

Aku berpura-pura baik-baik saja, aku masih menjalankan kewajibanku dengan memprioritaskan suamiku, aku masih seorang istri yang berkewajiban mengurus suamiku, hanya saja kami tidak seintim dulu, kami jarang mengobrol apalagi bergurau.

Semenjak aku tahu bahwa bukan hanya aku saja wanita yang dicintai suamiku, aku benar-benar kehilangan arah, aku mulai menjadi pribadi yang pendiam dan banyak melamun.

Setiap aku menatap manik musang suamiku, aku merasa bukan hanya ada bayanganku saja disana,meskipun saat itu ia hanya menatapku, aku melihat bayangan ahra di sana.

"sayang, apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu tempo hari? kau sudah memikirkan itu?"

"apa aku berada pada suasana yang tepat untuk bergurau? Apa aku boleh egois saat ini?" tanyaku menuntut

"tinggalkan ahra dan bayinya. Beri saja dia uang yang banyak agar tidak mengganggu kita. Kita tinggalkan korea dan mulai hidup baru, hanya ada kau dan aku!" Imbuhku membuat yunho terbelalak lebar.

**-To Be Continue-**

**enggak asyik ya ceritanya? apa di hentikan aja yah? berasa garing banget nih cerita! enggak ada feel! ah lulu malu banget.**


	4. Chapter 4

Preview Chapter 3

"tinggalkan ahra dan bayinya. Beri saja dia uang yang banyak agar tidak mengganggu kita. Kita tinggalkan korea dan mulai hidup baru, hanya ada kau dan aku!"

Tittle : **The Reason Of My Husband**

Author :BabyLuluBoo

Cast : *Kim JaeJoong

*Jung Yunho,

(Go Ahra,Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Kim Heechul, Tan Hangeng, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Kim Hyung Joon, Kim SoHee, Xi Luhan, Oh SeHoon)

Summary: Ini bukanlah negeri dongeng dimana pernikahan adalah akhir cerita bahagia daro sang pangeran bersama tuan putrinya, Pada kenyataannya pernikahan adalah awal dari dua orang dengan kepribadian yang berbeda dipersatukan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidup yang dipenuhi dengan cobaan-cobaan yang menanti pasangan tersebut. (GS, Hurt, Marrieage, Angst)

**Chapter 4**

Happy Reading!

"Jika kau ingin tahu itulah yang sangat ingin kuucapkan saat ini yun."

Aku beranjak meninggalkannya yang masih diam membisu.

Jika saja ahra tidak mengandung anak suamiku, dengan egois aku akan mengambil keputusan tersebut serta membuat yunho meninggalkan wanita itu bagaimanapun caranya, meski dengan cara kotor sekalipun.

Pada kehidupan nyata seorang wanita bisa berubah menjadi monster paling menakutkan untuk melindungi keluarganya, tak tarkecuali aku!

Ingat ini bukan kisah dalam drama dimana pelaku utama selalu memiliki hati yang suci dengan rela berkorban untuk kebahagian orang lain hingga mengorbankan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Hari ini kedua mertuaku memintaku untuk bertemu, aku yakin berita tentang kisruh rumah tanggaku ini pasti sudah sampai ke telingga mertuaku.

Aku sudah tidak lagi bisa pura-pura baik-baik saja, di depan kedua mertuaku aku menangis tersedu-sedu melampiaskan rasa sesakku, sakit hati, kecewa bahkan menyesal.

"eomma… Eom- eom-ma… eotto-ke eo-ttoke? Hiks hiiks" tangisku sambil memukul-mukul dadaku yang sesak.

Di depan yunho mungkin aku bisa bersikap seolah-olah aku baik-baik saja, karena aku tidak mungkin menangis meraung-raung seperti ini di depannya, dia adalah orang nomer satu yang tidak bisa melihatku menangis.

Dia selalu panik jika aku menangis,

_dimasa lalu dia bahkan pernah koma setelah mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas karena panik saat seseorang menelponnya dan mengatakan bahwa aku menangis di kampus karena seorang sunbae menamparku. Dan aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis didepannya mulai saat itu._

Melihat aku menangis seperti itu, eomma mertuaku ikut menangis dan memelukku erat, ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka melihatku sehancur ini.

Selama ini mereka hanya tahu aku adalah gadis cantik yang menjelma menjadi wanita sukses yang anggun dan tenang, tapi kali ini apakah aku masih bisa bersikap tenang saat aku merasa gagal, aku gagal menjaga suamiku.

Aku tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi yunho mendengarkan tangisanku dari luar gazebo restorant jepang ini, tiba-tiba saja dia masuk dan menerjang tubuhku dengan pelukan yang sangat erat,

Sembari melafalkan kata maaf berulang-ulang, ternyata mereka juga meminta yunho untuk datang, mungkin mereka merasa masalah ini harus diselesaikan secara kekeluargaan.

Setelah tenang akulah orang yang pertama bersuara

"appa-eomma" cicitku menunduk kepada mereka membuat semua mata menatap kearahku

"mianhae, yunho-ah mari kita berpisah!" ucapku tegas dan tepat menatap kedua bola matanya yang tampak marah.

"KAU BERGURAU! KEMARIN KAU MEMINTAKU MENIKAHI AHRA DAN SEKARANG KAU MEMINTA BERPISAH DENGANKU! KAU MEMPERMAINKANKU! DIMANA PERASAANMU JUNG JAEJOONG!"

"JUNG YUNHO! ABOEJI TIDAK MENGAJARIMU UNTUK MEMBENTAK ISTRIMU" suara appa mengintrupsi,

aku hanya memejamkan mataku menahan air mata saat yunho membentakku, mungkin ini akan menjadi bentakan pertama sekaligus terakhir yang aku dapatkan dari suamiku.

Mengabaikan ketegangan diruangan ini, aku mengeluarkan selembar surat cerai dari dalam tasku yang membuat mereka semua terbelalak lebar.

Bahkan eomma jung sudah menangis dan menjatuhkan diri disampingku memintaku agar membatalkan keputusanku tapi aku berusaha mengabaikannya

"yunho-ah mianhae, aku menggugatmu bukan berarti aku menyalahkanmu untuk kehancuran rumah tangga kita, akulah yang bersalah disini, andai saja jika dulu aku tidak megenalkanmu dengan ahra, andai saja jika dulu aku mau mengorbankan waktuku sedikit untuk mengatarkan sendiri makan siangmu kekantor, dan andai saja jika aku dulu menuruti perintahmu menjadi ibu rumah tangga saja dirumah dan tidak keras kepala untuk tetap berkarir.. andai saja yun, andai hiks hiiiks"

aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menangis,

"maafkan aku jae, kumohon jangan menangis, aku juga bersalah jae, andai saja aku lebih setia kepadamu ini semua pasti tidak akan aku jae maafkan aku, tapi aku mohon jangan memintaku berpisah jae, aku akan mati jae jika berpisah denganmu,"

aku benar benar tidak tega melihat yunho seperti ini, appa bahkan menatapku dengan sorot mata kecewanya.

"yun, jika kita tidak berpisah, akan sulit bagimu untuk menikahi ahra-shi, anak ka-li-an sebentar lagi akan lahir, jangan sampai dia lahir tidak punya appa, maka dari itu secepatnya kau harus segera menikahi jika kita tidak ber-pisah, mungkin aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang menghalangimu menikahi ahra yun" jelasku

yunho benar-benar kehilangan kata-katanya,eomma jung masih berusaha membujukku tapi keputusanku sudah bulat.

"sayang kita akan selesaikan masalah ini bersama, kita hadapi bersama. Tapi tolong jangan pernah katakan untuk berpisah, itu akan menyakiti kalian berdua."

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut

"eommonim masih ingat, dulu aku banyak belajar dari eomma dan eommonim tentang bagaimana menjadi istri yang hebat seperti kalian, tapi satu yang aku lupakan eommonim, aku melewatkan pelajaran untuk rela membagi suamiku dengan wanita lain,"

"aku lupa meminta kalian mengajari bagaimana aku harus menyikapinya, karena eomma maupun eommonim tidak pernah mengalaminya, kalian tidak pernah berada diposisiku karena kalian sukses menjaga suami-suami kalian, tidak sepertiku! aku gagal eommonim, aku ga-gaaaal." Tangisku pecah

Aku menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam pelukan ibu mertuaku yang juga ikut menangis hebat.

"Maaf yunho, jika rumah tangga ini hancur, salahkanlah aku yunho, akulah yang meminta berpisah karena keegoisanku, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berbagi dengan ahra-sshi yunho"

"aku akan mati jika melihatmu setiap hari menatap wanita lain dengan tatapan penuh cinta yang selalu kau berikan hanya kepadaku, aku tidak bisa yunho, sungguh aku tidak setegar itu meskipun kau mencoba berlaku adil, aku tetap tidak bisa yun! aku sungguh tidak sanggup!" hatiku sakit sekali

"sekarang aku hanya punya 2 pilihan yunho, kita berpisah atau aku mati."

Yunho terkejut dengan tawaranku

"membagimu dengan ahra pun akan membunuhku secara perlahan, jadi maaf yunho kali ini aku benar-benar egois!" imbuhku lalu segera berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Yunho benar-benar terlihat kalut saat ini hingga suara tuan Jung menyadarkannya

"Yunho, kau tau? Satu istri saja terkadang merasa diperlakukan kurang adil, jika kita terlalu sibuk bekerja atau terlalu asyik dengan suatu hal, apalagi dua istri? Aku tahu kenapa menantuku begitu egois dengan keputusannya! yang aboeji dengar, kau bilang kau juga mencintai nona go? Walaupun aboeji yakin kalau rasa cintamu pada jaejoong-ie lebih besar tentunya!" jelas aboejinya

"Apalagi sekarang nona go juga sedang mengandung anakmu, darah dagingmu, hal yang sampai saat ini belum dapat jaejoong-ie lakukan, nak! Dengan modal yang dimiliki nona go tersebut lambat laun akan membuat cintamu kepada jaejoong-ie mengikis! Nona go menawarkanmu rumah tangga yang terlihat sempurna dengan adanya keberadaan seorang anak yang kau impikan selama ini, dan kau tahu sendiri bukan? Bahwa dalam keluarga umum hanya ada appa, eomma, dan aegya, tidak ada eomma 1 atau eomma 2 yun, lalu jika kau sudah mendapatkan itu semua dari nona go, lantas dimana kau akan menempatkan jaejoong-ie kelak?" Tanya aboeji

Yunho hanya bisa diam menbeku mencerna nasehat sang ayah.

"Kau bingung bukan! Kau juga egois karena ingin memiliki keduannya tanpa memikirkan perasaan keduannya. Disatu sisi jaejoong-ie pasti tidak ingin menyerahkanmu begitu saja pada nona go, dan aboeji rasa dia memang sudah mengambil keputusan secara matang-matang"

"istrimu memikirkan anakmu yun, istrimu perduli dengan nasib anakmu! Meskipun keputusan yang di ambil ini akan membuat dirinya yang paling terluka, karena aboeji tahu seterlukanya kau karena berpisah denganya, aboeji yakin lambat laun nona go dan calon anak kalian bisa menyembuhkan lukamu berbeda dengan luka istrimu yang bisa sembuh atau tidak? Tapi bagaimana jadinya jika dia memintamu meninggalkan nona go? Bukan hanya nona go saja yang terluka, tapi juga kau, anakmu bahkan jaejoong-ie sendiri akan terluka melihatmu hancur karena berpisah dengan darah dagingmu." Tuan jung menghela nafas

"Nak, sekarang atau pun nanti, pada akhirnya jaejoong pasti akan meninggalkanmu karena tersakiti, istrimu hanya wanita biasa pada umumnya yang akan tersakiti jika disakiti! Apa kau ingin menyakitinya terlalu dalam jika saat ini dia tetap berada disisimu?"

"Aboeji menyayangimu dan juga jaejoong, aboeji tidak akan menyalahkan siapa-siapa disini, ini semua takdir tuhan! Jadi aboeji harap kau bisa memilih jalan yang tepat."

Nasehat tuan jung panjang lebar, dia menepuk pelan punggung sang putra menyalurkan kekuatan sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruangan.

"eomma tahu, appamu benar yun. Meskipun kami juga menanti kehadiran anakmu yang ada di perut nona itu, tapi sungguh demi tuhan, menantu eomma hanya **jaejoong-ie!** Jika kalian benar-benar berpisah, tidak perduli siapapun istrimu kelak, menantu eomma hanya jaejoong, jung jaejoong!"

"Jadi sebelum kau menyalahkan eomma kelak karena tidak bisa bersikap baik pada istrimu seperti sikap eomma pada jaejoong-ie, eomma minta maaf mulai dari sekarang. Dan itu adalah keegoisan yang eomma pilih yun!"

Permintaan atau lebih tepatnya ancaman dari nyonya jung lah yang mengakhiri semuanya. Meninggalkan yunho sendirian dengan segala kemelut beban dipundaknya.

**JaeJoong POV**

Sepanjang jalan aku seperti orang linglung, supir taxi tersebut terus bertanya kemana tujuanku? Dimana alamat rumahku? Apa aku baik-baik saja?

Aku bingung aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun selain wajah ahra dan suamiku bahkan aku lupa jalan pulang, aku sudah tidak tahu harus pergi kemana.

Ini membuat kepalaku berdenyut, aku benar-benar pusing sekarang dan tubuhku terasa lemas sekali hingga tanpa sadar semua menggelap.

"kau sudah sadar jae? Astaga tekanan darahmu rendah sekali, apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, hmm? Pusing? Mual? Atau kau lapar?"

aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pandanganku masih kabur, saat aku berusaha mendudukkan tubuhku kepalaku berdenyut, tapi aku tahu suara itu adalah suara Park Yoochun sahabatku.

"Jae, gwenchana?" tanyanya memastikan yang aku jawab dengan anggukan pelan

"bagaimana aku bisa ada disini, chun?"

"Kau pingsang didalam taxi, lalu supir taxi itu membawamu kemari karena dia tidak tau arah tujuanmu, sebenarnya kau kenapa? Kau merasa tertekan?" ucapnya sambil mengelus pucuk kepalaku,

Melihatku hanya diam dia menghela nafas.

"jae, jangan pikirkan hal-hal yang berat, itu bisa memperburuk kondisimu dan juga putramu!"

Aku abaikan nasehat idiotnya, aku tidak dalam suasana yang baik untuk bercanda, tapi melihat raut wajahnya yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang bercanda membuat kedua alisku bertaut

"apa? Jangan menatapku seperti itu bodoh! Kau pikir aku takut dengan tatapan bodohmu itu?"

ia mendecih karena tatapan mengintimidasiku.

"Kenapa tidak cerita kemarin saat kita berkumpul, eoh? Junsu senang sekali saat kukabari tadi. Kau menganggap kami ini apa, eoh? Sampai kabar bahagia seperti ini saja tidak kau sampaikan kepada kami? Aissh jinjja!"

Yoochun terlihat lucu saat mulai menggerutu

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan, jidat! Kau membuatku bertambah pusing saja"

aku semakin bingung dengan arah pembicaraan si jidat ini

"Yak pabbo! Apa maksu- aah jangan katakan kau belum menyadari keberadaannya?"

"Nugu?" tanyaku bosan

"yak! Kim jaejoong! Neo micheosseo! Putramu ada didalam sini sudah berusia 4 bulan dan kau belum mengetahuinya? Aigoo.. Kau benar-benar eomma yang tidak peka eoh?"

Mendadak aku tidak bisa mencerna ucapan yoochun

"mak-maksudmu aku ham-mil?" tanyaku pelan

"tentu saja pabbo, bahkan aku dan junchan sudah melihat hasil USGnya! Kau mau melihatnya? Dia laki-laki! Dia pasti kelak akan tampan seperti appanya"

kekeh yoochun sambil menerawang tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajahku.

"Andwae, tidak mungkin! Kau pasti sedang bercanda kan chun-ah? Aku tidak mungkin hamil kan?"

aku sungguh tidak ingin mempercayai berita baik ini,

_'apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sebentar lagi aku akan berpisah dengan suamiku, tapi saat ini juga aku sedang mengandung putranya, andwae.. aku tidak bisa membiarkan putraku tumbuh tampa seorang ayah, eottokhe?'_

otakku tidak bisa berfikir dengan benar saat ini, aku benar-benar bingung saat ini aku pasti seperti orang gila yang menangis dan meraung-raung karena syok, bahkan aku mengabaikan yoochun yang sedari tadi mencoba menenangkanku,

"mianhae jaejoong-ah"

dia bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikanku hingga pada akhirnya dia menyuntikku dengan obat penenang karena saat itu juga aku merasa lemas dan jatuh tertidur.

Beberapa hari kemudian, keadaanku sudah mulai stabil, aku sudah bisa menguasai emosiku sendiri.

Aku masih tinggal dirumah sakit karena yoochun bilang aku perlu di opname untuk beberapa hari, lagi pula saat ini aku juga tidak tahu harus kemana, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa di seoul selain suamiku.

Untuk pulang kerumah suamiku atau sekedar memberitahunya bahwa aku masuk rumah sakit itu rasanya sudah tidak mungkin menginggat kemarin pengacaraku mengatakan bahwa akhirnya suamiku menanda tangani surat cerai yang ku ajukan.

Apa aku harus senang? Memangnya perceraian ini yang aku harapkan? Tidak! Aku memilih jalan tersebut demi anak suamiku yang ada di perut ahra, lalu sekarang bagaimana dengan putraku sendiri?

Aku benar-benar kalut, mungkin aku sudah bunuh diri beberapa hari yang lalu jika aku tidak pingsan di taxi dan di bawa ke rumah sakit hingga aku di beritahu bahwa ada malaikat kecil yang hidup di rahimku.

"Eomma akan kuat demi uri baby, terima kasih sayang karena telah berada disisi eomma!" gumamku lirih sambil meraba perutku yang sedikit menonjol.

Awalnya memang aku belum bisa menerima kehadiran putraku di saat rumah tanggaku sudah berada di ujung tanduk.

Tapi berkat kedua sahabatku yoochun-junsu yang menguatkanku untuk mensyukurinya akhirnya aku bisa berfikir waras!

Sekarang ini aku sangat bergantung kepada kedua sahabatku ini mereka sudah tahu tentang masalah rumah tanggaku dan berjanji akan membantu menjaga kehamilanku ini.

Bahkan mereka berencana menunda pernikahan mereka hingga bayiku lahir ke dunia ini, itu sungguh membuatku merasa sangat bersalah.

Karena saat ini kandunganku lemah dan yoochun melarangku untuk melakukan penerbangan karena terlalu beresiko maka aku berencana setelah putraku lahir aku akan segera membawanya ke jepang, lagipula minggu depan sidang perdana perceraianku dengan yunho akan segera dimulai.

**4 bulan kemudian**

Kehamilanku saat ini sudah menginjak bulan ke 8 dan selama ini yoochun menjagaku dengan sangat baik.

Yah hanya yoochun, karena junchan bebekku harus melanjutkan studi doktornya di new york,

Ternyata inilah alasan mereka menunda pernikahannya, awalnya si bebek ingin menolak beasiswa itu dan berkeras ingin berada disamping menghadapi masa-masa sulitku,

Aku mengancam akan terbang ke jepang saat itu juga jika dia tetap ngotot, aku tidak mau dia mengorbankan beasiswa yang sedari dulu di impikannya demi aku.

Akhirnya dia menuruti permintaanku dan yoochun untuk tidak melepaskan beasiswa itu.

Yoochun benar-benar protective dengan kehamilanku, dia sangat cerewet, apalagi saat memaksaku meminum susu ibu hamil yang rasanya benar-benar tidak enak.

Dia juga sangat baik menuruti keinginan mengidamku yang aneh-aneh, dan saat yoochun memperhatikanku seperti itu terkadang aku menangis karena merindukan suamiku.

Demi tuhan aku selalu berharap suamikulah yang ada di posisi yoochun saat ini.

Untuk masalah perceraian kami, sidang berjalan sangat alot karena kami tidak bisa membohongi hakim tentang perasaan kami sesungguhnya.

Apalagi semenjak aku tahu jika aku hamil aku benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah dengannya.

Sidang kami di tunda selama 3 bulan untuk kami introspeksi diri dan kemungkinan kembali rujuk.

Dan saat itu juga yunho langsung memintaku kembali kerumah, dia frustasi karena tidak tahu selama ini aku tinggal dimana.

"Sayang ayo kita pulang, mungkin pak hakim benar, kita bisa rujuk jika kembali bersama, ayo sayang, kau tinggal dimana selama ini, aku hampir gila karena tidak bisa menemukanmu"

aku hanya menangis dan terus menggeleng membuat yunho naik pitam.

"KAU TIDAK PUNYA SIAPA-SIAPA DI SEOUL SELAIN AKU! KEHIDUPAN SEPERTI APA YANG KAU JALANI SELAMA SEBULAN INI!"

"Kau terlihat semakin kurus, jae. Kau juga pucat sekali! Demi tuhan jae kita harus pulang!" yunho melunak.

"Sungguh aku tidak pernah membawa ahra atau siapapun masuk ke istanamu, bahkan aku mengusir eomma yang selalu ingin masuk! Kau pernah bilang rumah kita adalah istanamu yang selalu berusaha kau buat nyaman untukku- untuk kita berdua dan kau tidak mengijinkan sembarang orang masuk! Aku menjaganya dengan baik saat ini sayang, apa kau tidak merindukan rumah kita? Bagaimana aku mengurusnya jika tidak ada kau sayang!"

yunho benar-benar putus asa hingga tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, sungguh saat itu aku sangat ingin memeluknya.

-skip-

Sidang ketiga yang sempat tertunda selama 3 bulan akhirnya hari ini di lanjutkan, aku sungguh tidak ingin menghadiri persidangan kali ini, lihat perutku sudah membesar!

Kehamilanku sudah berjalan 8 bulan, 3 bulan lalu bayiku memang tidak sebesar bayi berusia 5 bulan pada umumnya karena perkembangannya kurang stabil akibat stress dan tekanan yang aku alami.

Tapi sekarang perutku sangat besar, dia tumbuh dengan sangat baik karena ajjusshi jidatnya yang menjaga kami dengan baik.

Dan hari ini jika aku datang dengan perut sebesar ini, aku akan mengejutkan semua orang.

Tapi jika aku tidak datang dengan alasan apapun hari ini maka kami akan batal bercerai, itulah permohonan yang diajukan yunho saat sidang kedua 3 bulan yang lalu, dan sialnya itu di setujui oleh hakim-nim.

Aku masih sibuk berkutat dengan fikiranku hingga yoochun mengetuk pintu kamarku dan menyadarkanku.

"jae aku masuk ya!"

"ne!"

Dia mendekatiku yang masih duduk di depan meja rias

"Kau tidak lupa kan bahwa hari ini adalah sidang akhir perceraianmu."

"a-ah ne- ne" ucapan yoochun membuatku gelagapan

"kajja kita berangkat! Kita sudah sangat terlambat asal kau tahu!" dia mengomel sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku yang kesulitan berdiri.

Diperjalanan yoochun menyadari kegugupanku dan berusaha menenangkanku

"jae! Dengarkan aku! Keadaan memang tidak berjalan sesuai rencanamu!"

"aku tahu" jawabku lemah,

Rencanaku adalah membuat sidang perceraianku berakhir 3 bulan yg lalu saat semua orang belum menyadari kehamilanku.

Tapi keputusan hakim tidak sesuai rencanaku.

Aku hanya menghela nafas mendengarkan kalimat yoochun berikutnya

"Ku pikir kau cukup paham bahwa tidak ada pengadilan manapun yang menyetujui perceraian saat sang wanita sedang MENGANDUNG, apalagi wanita tersebut sedang mengandung anak SUAMINYA!" yoochun menyindirku.

"Jadi kau harus menerima apapun keputusan hakim hari ini! Karena datang atau tidaknya kau ke persidangan ini, keputusannya kurasa akan sama saja!" tambahnya

Ia mulai menggenggam tanganku dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak sedang menyetir.

"Dan kumohon jae! Untuk hari ini bertindaklah egois sekali saja! Demi PUTRAMU! PUTRA KALIAN!" imbuhnya dengan penekanan disetiap kata,

Dari awal yoochun memang tidak menyetujui aku menggugat yunho,dia memaksaku egois dan dia selalu memintaku menjadi jahat untuk mempertahankan yunho.

Karena yoochun memikirkan putraku, 4 bulan ikut andil dalam merawat dan menjaga tumbuh kembang putraku sedikit banyak membuatnya memiliki ikatan dengan putraku.

Dia selalu mengutamakan bayiku!

Dia selalu berkata _'untuk apa memikirkan anak orang lain! Kau hanya cukup memikirkan anakmu!_

dalam hati aku menyetujui hal tersebut karena aku hanya perlu memikirkan kebahagiaan putraku (titik).

Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya aku dapat memandang kembali wajah suamiku yang begitu aku rindukan!

Yunho lebih berbinar di banding 3 bulan yang lalu.

Aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum bahagia saat seorang wanita menyerahkan seorang bayi kecil ke dalam gendongannya!

Itu ahra!

Bayi itu- bayi itu pasti anak yunho!

Ternyata anak mereka sudah lahir!

Pantas jika yunho terlihat bahagia.

Hatiku seperti tercubit saat melihatnya rasanya sakit sekali, bahkan putraku menendang perutku begitu keras hingga membuatku memekik keras, dan sontak membuat yoochun khawatir

"gwenchana? Yak jaejoong-ah kau baik-baik saja kan?"

aku hanya mengangguk lemah sambil mengelus perut buncitku untuk menenangkan bayiku.

_'sayang, jangan menendang perut eomma sekeras ini sayang! Ini sakit sekali'_.

Suasana mendadak berubah hening saat aku dengan perut buncitku berjalan memasuki ruang persidangan.

Banyak mata yang memandangku dengan tatapan kaget dan tanda tanya besar di atas kepala mereka, tidak terkecuali yunho!

Aku dapat melihat raut wajah yang menuntut minta penjelasan darinya.

Aku juga sempat melirik ahra yang menatapku dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut.

Sidang segera dimulai saat hakim memasuki ruang persidangan, aku juga menyamankan diri dengan mengeratkan mantelku!

Yunho adalah pihak pertama yang diberikan kesempatan untuk berbicara, sedari tadi dia terus menatapku tajam,

"ITU ANAKKU!" kalimat yunho membuatku tercekat,

Bahkan sang hakim yang sedari tadi tidak dipandangnya hanya mengernyit bingung.

"apa yang anda bicarakan tuan jung yunho-sshi? Kami memintamu menceritakan perkembangan 3 bulan terak-"

"JAWAB JUNG JAEJOONG! APA ITU ANAKKU!"

Aku takut sekali, yunho tidak pernah semarah ini bahkan ia mengabaikan keberadaan hakim di depan sana.

Aku menegang saat dia berjalan cepat kearahku.

"AKU -BERTANYA SEKALI LAGI! APA BAYI YANG ADA DI PERUTMU ADALAH ANAKKU!" yunho mulai tersulut emosi.

"nnn-ne!" aku menjawabnya dengan jujur, tubuhku bergetar karena ketakutan.

"KI-TA TI-DAK A-KAN BER-PI-SAH!"

Yunho berdesis tajam di depanku sebelum berbalik menatap sang hakim.

"hakim-nim! Kita akhiri semua sampai disini! Istriku sedang mengandung anakku! Dan aku tidak ingin bercerai dengannya apapun alasannya!"

Sang hakim terlihat bingung dengan ucapan yunho hingga ia melirik pada perut buncitku dan mengeluarkan pertanyaan padaku.

"nyonya jung jaejoong! Apakah saat itu anda menggugat suami anda dalam keadaan hamil?" aku gugup sekali,

"tidak hakim-nim, sungguh aku benar-benar tidak tahu saat itu aku sedang hamil"aku menyuarakan pembelaanku

"dan nyonya Jung tahu, wanita hamil tidak diijinkan bercerai, meskipun jika jalan tersebut tetap kalian inginkan! Kalian harus menunggu sampai anak kalian lahir!" jelas sang hakim

"Saya tah-hu hakim-nim" cicitku sambil menunduk!

"Baiklah! Seperti yang sudah kalian lihat! Sidang tidak bisa dilanjutkan dengan alasan apapun! Demikian sidang kali ini kami tutup"

Putus sang hakim menggetok palu dan segera meninggalkan ruangan persidangan, selanjutnya orang-orang juga mulai membubarkan diri meninggalkan aku dan yunho sendirian disini dalam keheningan.

Keputusan hakim sudah ditetapkan, dan hal tersebut tidak bisa diganggu gugat, jalan lain adalah menunggu putraku lahir kedunia jika kami tetap ingin berpisah.

Tapi saat ini aku benar-benar tidak mau berpisah dengan yunho, aku ingin yunho selalu berada bersama kami! Cukup aku, yunho, dan putra kami!

Saat selesai persidangan yoochun memintaku untuk pulang! Bukan pulang kerumahnya yang selama 4 bulan terakhir aku tempati, tetapi pulang kerumahku kepada suamiku!

"Jae, aku harus segera kerumah sakit sekarang! Kau pulanglah! Pulang kepada suamimu!"

Aku ingin menyanggah tapi yoochun masih terus mengoceh

"jae, bukankah kau selalu berdoa agar yunho ada disisimu saat waktu bersalin nanti, sekarang tuhan mengabulkannya! Jadi sudah cukup pelariaanmu saat ini." yoochun mengingatkan.

"Yunho adalah appa dari anakmu jae! Dia berhak menyaksikan tumbuh kembang putranya! Sudah cukup waktu yang terbuang selama 8 bulan ini, jangan sampai membuat presdir Jung menyesal seumur hidup jika harus melewatkan 1 bulan kedepan untuk merasaka euforianya seorang calon ayah!" nasehatnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan yoochun bahkan genggaman tangan yunho terasa semakin mengerat membuatku menoleh kesamping, dia terlihat sangat sedih sekali mendengar ucapan yoochun.

_'maafkan aku yunho'_

Membuatku semakin merasa bersalah kepadanya

"baiklah, aku sudah sangat terlambat! Jangan lupa besok adalah jadwal kontrolmu kerumah sakit, arraseo!" yoochun menginggatkan

"ne, jidat cerewet!" dia mendengus sebal dan beranjak menuju yunho

"Eoh yunho-ah, kau harus memastikan sendiri apakah si kitty nakal ini menghabiskan susunya atau tidak! Dia sering menipuku dan membuang susunya!" cerocosnya pada yunho

"Lain kali luangkan waktumu untukku presdir Jung, kita minum kopi bersama! Kau harus traktir aku secangkir kopi karena sudah menjaga kedua hartamu selama ini, kau juga harus tahu kebiasaan aneh istri dan anakmu selama ini! Baiklah aku pergi dulu!" ujar yoochun sambil menepuk pelan bahu yunho sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kami berdua.

Yunho membawaku kembali ke apartement kami, aku takut sekali jika harus melihat keberadaan ahra dan putrinya disana,.

Aku bahkan mengeraskan tubuhku saat yunho menggandengku masuk ke dalam, sepertinya dia mengerti akan kekhawatiranku.

Dia hanya tersenyum menenangkan

"ahra tidak tinggal disini sayang! Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu bahwa aku tidak mengijinkan siapapun memasuki rumah kita." aku mendongak menatapnya

"tapi maaf, jika rumah kita sedikit berantakan ne! Kau tahu bukan? Aku sangat buruk dalam hal merapikan" imbuhnya dengan mempoutkan bibir hatinya itu membuatku terkekeh geli.

Saat memasuki ruangan ini, hanya satu kata yang ada diotakku 'INI BERANTAKKAN SEKALI'

Bagaimana tidak? Baju kotor berceceran di lantai, sepatu berada tidak pada tempatnya, bungkus camilan, ramen, bahkan kaleng-kaleng beer menggunung di meja ruang tengah, dan lagi bak cucian dapur terlihat seperti pelabuhan padat dari sini.

Sebenarnya kehidupan seperti apa yang di jalani suamiku selama ini, ia berucap lirih

"selama ini kau yang selalu mengurusku! Aku tidak bisa masak, mencuci, menyetrika dan membersihkan rumah. Saat kau tidak ada, apa yang bisa aku lakukan sayang? Bahkan setiap hari aku hanya memakan ramen" ia memelas dan itu lucu sekali.

Sekilas aku meliriknya tajam sebelum aku mulai berjongkok mengumpulkan pakaian kotor yang berserakan di lantai tidak perduli dengan perut buncitku yang membatasi pergerakanku, aku masih berusaha membereskan kekacauan ini, saat tiba-tiba lengan suamiku mencekalku.

"aku tidak membawamu pulang untuk membersihkan rumah, sayang! Istirahatlah! Kau pasti lelah! Aku yang akan membersihkan kekacauan yang aku buat!"

Aku hanya menatapnya tajam dan menepis lengannya.

"kau pikir aku bisa istirahat jika rumahku seperti kapal pecah! Baiklah jika kau ingin membantu, segera kumpulkan sampah-sampahmu dan buang ke bak sampah serta susun sepatumu seperti biasa aku menyusunnya! Aku akan memasak untuk kita setelah mencuci! Arraseo!" titahku telak.

Dan beranjak menuju ruang pencucian untuk menggilas pakaian kotor ini di mesin cuci, lalu segera beralih pada bak cuci piring sembari memperhatikan suamiku yang sedang menyusun sepatunya di rak dengan teliti setelah sebelumnya tadi membuang kantong sampah ke bawah.

Saat aku membuka kulkas hendak memasak, yang ku temukan hanya berkaleng-kaleng beer disana, aku berteriak memanggilnya hingga dia kalang kabut

"JUUUUNG YUNHOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"i-iya sayaaaang, ada apa berteriak-teriak seperti itu?" dia bertanya dengan wajah polosnya membuatku gemas

"buang semua isi kulkas! Kita pergi ke supermarket!" titahku

"kenapa kita harus membuangnya? Aku menyukainya jae! Aku membelinya bukan untuk dibuang! Aku akan menghabiskannya, tenang saja!" dia masih saja beralasan

"ooh,, begitu yah! Kau menyukainya, eoh? Dan seingatku kau juga tahu bahwa aku juga sangat menyukai minuman sejenis ini! Baiklah jika kau tak mau membuangnya! Kita habiskan bersama!" ancamku sembari membuka sekaleng beer yang membuatnya terbelalak

"ANDWAEEE.. AN- ANDWAE.. jangan sayang kumohon jangan meminum itu! Kau sedang hamil! Baiklah- aku akan membuangnya –sekarang!"

Dia mengalah dan segera mengumpulkan minuman itu ke kantong sampah, membuatku tersenyum menang.

"baiklah, kau begitu ayo kita pergi membeli makanan sehat untuk kita!" ajakku dengan antusias menggandeng tangannya.

Di supermarket kami benar-benar sibuk memilih bahan-bahan makanan serta kebutuhan lainnya karena kami sudah tidak menemukan apapun dirumah.

Aku berusaha mengabaikan ingatanku dulu disini yang membuat rumah tanggaku hampir berada di ujung tanduk!

"Yunho-ah bisakah kau mengambilkanku susu ibu hamil" pintaku karena masih sibuk memilih sayur-sayuran.

"tentu sayang!" dia segera beranjak menuju rak susu.

Aku sudah selesai dengan segala urusan bahan makanan lainnya tetapi kenapa suamiku belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya sejak aku memintanya mengambil susu ibu hamil.

Karena penasaran akhirnya aku menghampirinya di rak khusus susu ibu hamil, aku mengerutkan dahiku karena melihatnya melamun disana.

"sayang, apa yang kau lalukan disini! Kenapa melamun?"

"Jae! Aku sungguh binggung, kenapa ada begitu banyak pilihan untuk susu ibu hamil?" aku menanggapi pertanyaannya dengan tersenyum maklum

"biasanya yoochun membelikanku yang ini, rasa stroberi!" jelasku sambil mengambil salah satu produk!

"dan kau juga harus tahu sayang, yoochun hanya memberiku susu setiap bagun dan menjelang tidur!, yoochun juga tidak mengijinkanku memakan beberapa makanan semenjak hamil karena alergi" imbuhku menjelaskan.

"aku tidak tahu bahwa yoochun tahu banyak hal tentang kehamilan!" dia berkata dengan dingin.

"sayang! Yoochun itu dokter! Jadi dia pasti tahu mana yang baik untukku ataupun tidak! Apalagi selama 4 bulan ini dialah yang merawatku! Kau tidak boleh salah paham dengannya! Jika bukan karena dia yang menjaga kami, mungkin aku sudah kehilangan anak kita karena tertekan! Kita harus berterimakasih padanya" aku meminta suamiku tidak salah paham,

"sepertinya kita sudah selesai dengan belanjaan kita! Ada yang masih ingin kau beli?" suamiku hanya menggeleng

"baiklah kalo begitu ayo kita bayar dan segera pulang! Aigoo aku lelah sekali" gerutuku sambil menggandeng tangannya antusias menuju kasir yang lumayan sepi antrian, kami segera membayarnya dan pulang.

Malam ini adalah pertama kalinya kami kembali tidur seranjang dengan ditambah keberadaan putra kami, entah mengapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk memejamkan mata!

Apalagi sedari tadi yunho benar-benar keasikan mengajak anak kami mengobrol, aku juga merasakan bahwa putraku tidak kunjung terlelap karena beberapa kali aku merasa dia menendang-nendang halus perusku yang membuat yunho kembali kegirangan.

"Yun berapa usia putrimu saat ini? Siapa namanya?"  
Aku tidak bisa lagi membendung rasa penasaranku pada putri suamiku tersebut membuat raut muka suamiku berubah.

"kenapa kau membahas hal itu saat kita berdua! Namanya Se Na, Jung Se Na, sayang! Dia baru berumur sekitar 5 bulan."

"kau pasti bahagia sebelumnya! Maafkan aku yunho-ya! Ini sungguh diluar kehendakku mengacaukan semuanya karena kehamilanku! Aku kembali membuatmu berada diposisi yang sulit! Aku sungguh-sungguh menye-"

"Cukup sayang! Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri! Asal kau tahu kelahiran putra kita lah yang sangat-sangat aku impikan dari dulu! Seharusnya aku dulu lebih bersabar! Karena kau istriku! Nyonya Jung!"

"yun, bagaimana dengan ahra-sshi? Kau bilang ka-u men-cint"

**drrrrrt drrrrrt drrrrrt**

getar ponsel yunho mengintrupsi pembicaraan kami

"sebentar sayang! Ini eomma!" aku hanya mengangguk mengijinkan.

Aku hanya melamun memperhatikan yunho yang bertelepon dengan eommonim, aku bahkan tidak sadar saat yunho mengisyaratkanku untuk menyapa eommonim.

"aah ne! an- annyeonghaseo eommonim!" terdengar suara mertuaku dari ujung line

"aigooo… menantuku! Apa kau sehat sayang!"

"ne!" aku mengangguk lucu seolah mereka bisa melihatku membuat yunho terkekeh

"sayang! Besok pagi datanglah berkunjung kerumah! Appamu ini ingin kita semua bersenang-senang, ayo kita pergi ke jeju-do! Kau pasti menyukai suasana disana!"

"Eommonim! Tapi- maaf aku benar-benar tidak diperbolehkan naik melakukan penerbangan sedekat apapun! Apalagi melihat perutku yang sebesar in-i apa tidak apa-apa?"

"ah kau benar! Bagaimana kalau kita sekeluarga barbeque-nan saja ditaman!"

"Ide bagus eommonim! Baiklah kami akan datang!"

Yunho masuk ke kamar dengan segelas susu di tangannya dan segera merampas telepon di tanganku.

"Dan aku pastikan eomma! Aku dan jaejoong-ie akan menjadi yang paling awal datang kesana! Bey!" dan langsung memutus sambungan.

Dia menggiringku ke ranjang dan segera memintaku menghabiskan susu buatannya sembari menyelimuti dan menyamankan posisiku.

"Baiklah sayang sekarang waktunya kita tidur, kajja!"

"Yunho, kau memperlakukanku seperti layaknya anak usia 7 tahun saja!"

Dia hanya terkekeh saat mematikan lampu dan segera menelusup di dalam selimut untuk mendekapku erat, rasanya hangat sekali!

**-TBC-**

**Hubungan YunJae udah membaik nih!**

**siapa yang enggak suka mereka enggak jadi cerai? hayooo?**

**panggil aja aku lu/lulu..**

**rada gimana gitu kalo di panggil thor! hehehe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Pagi ini mereka akan pergi ke rumah orang tua yunho, seperti rencana semalam, mereka akan mengadakan barbeque-an disana bersama keluarga besar jung!

Saat ini mereka berdua baru memasuki masion jung dan disambut oleh sungut-sungutan dari ibu dan sepupu-sepupu yunho.

"kau akan datang paling awal katamu! Yak! Tn. Jung kau tak melihat pukul berapa sekarang!" gerutu Jung Il Woo sepupunya sambil mengacungkan jam tangan rolex dilengannya kearah yunho,

"aissssh,, dia membuatku gila karena menunggunya hampir 2 jam!" komentar heechul, eommanya.

"oppa! Kekasihku hampir mati kepanasan karena menungguku disana!" kini giliran sang magnae Jung Krystal

"Yak! Anak kecil kenapa meminta kekasihmu datang kesana! Minta dipukul ya! Jinjja!" komentar sang kakak Jung Jessica

"maafkan kami membuat kalian semua menunggu! Ini karena yunho benar-benar sulit dibangunkan!"

Mereka semua hanya menghela nafas panjang menyadari kebiasaan buruk yunho tersebut, sementara sang tersangka hanya terkekeh konyol.

"baiklah, sudah cukup berdebatnya! Sekarang ayo kita berangkat menuju villa kita" putus hangenga mengakhiri perdebatan mereka.

Sepertinya liburan kali ini akan sangat menyenangkan sekali karena orangtua yunho mengajak sepupu-sepupu yunho yang sangat berisik.

Mereka tidak menggunakan mini bus ataupun van, jadi mereka memutuskan menggunakan mobil sendiri-sendiri kesana.

Perjalanan terasa amat melelahkan membuat jaejoong tertidur karena tidak ingin menganggu konsentrasi yunho saat menyetir bahkan ia tidak tahu kapan mereka sampai di villa keluarga jung, Karena saat terbangun ia sudah berada di ranjang kamar villa ini.

Ini baru jam 8 malam dan jaejoong merasa anggota keluarga yang lain sedang bercengkrama di taman belakang!

Jaejoong memutuskan menghampiri mereka, jaejoong terlihat senang berada di tengah-tengah mereka saat ini.

Lalu ia menghampiri suaminya yang sedang asyik memanggang daging bersama Il woo, suami Jessica, dan ayah mertuanya.

"sayang kau sudah bangun! Aku baru saja akan membangunkanmu! Kau lapar? Kau mau makan?"

Yunho merengkuh pinggang istrinya dan masih setengah asyik dengan pekerjaannya memanggang daging!

"Adik ipar, makanlah ini!" Il woo menyuapkan hasil barbeque-annya kepada jaejoong.

"kau mau lagi?" jaejoong menggeleng menolak tawarannya karena dia ingin makan sesuatu,

"sayang, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin makan ramyeon yang pedas saat ini!" bisiknya kepada suaminya membuat yunho memasang ekspresi aneh!

"Kau serius?"

"Emmmmh" jaejoong mengangguk antusias mengikuti sang suami ke arah dapur!

Yunho sungguhan membuatkan ramen untuk istrinya yang sedang mengidam, jaejoong kira ia akan meminta bantuan ibu mertuanya.

Jaejoong terkikik memperhatikan suaminya yang kalang kabut hanya karena memasak ramyeon.

"Sayang sudah siap! Kajja habiskan aku akan mengambilkan air untukmu!" ucapnya berlalu menuju kulkas.

Saat itu juga Krystal dan kekasihnya Kang Minhyuk yang semula ingin mengambil air juga ke kulkas jadi tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ramyeon yunho!

"Waeyo?" yunho tampak kebingungan karena jaejoong juga berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa,

Krystal mengabaikan pertanyaan yunho dan sedikit menyindirnya.

"eonni, apa yang kau makan? Kau sedang mengidam ramyeon! Aku akan meminta heechul eomma membuatnya! Masakan oppa sangat payah!"

"Apa kau bilang!" protes yunho.

"Oppa! Melihat ramyeon buatanmu mengingatkanku pada legenda sungai Han! Hahahahha"

Candaan Krystal membuat mereka bertiga tertawa terbahak-bahak menyisakan yunho yang masih kebingungan!

"Yak! Setidaknya dulu kau juga memakannya saat menginap dirumahku!"

"Itu karena aku kelaparan! Coba saja saat itu heechul eomma ada di rumah, pasti aku tidak akan memakannya!" Krystal menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek yunho dan segera berlari

"yak! Gadis nakal ini! Jangan lari kau"

"ck! Kapan dia akan dewasa! Nakal sekali eoh! Hoe minhyuk-ah, Kau harus bersabar memiliki kekasih cerewet, manja dan kekanakan seperti Krystal" imbuhnya menasehati minhyuk yang hanya di angguki oleh minhyuk.

"tentu hyung! Aku akan menjaga krystal seperti hyung menjaga jaejoong noona"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban minhyuk yang kekanakan sambil meneruskan acara makannya hingga perkataan yunho menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Jangan! Jangan pernah belajar bersikap sepertiku! Kau hanya perlu menjaga Krystal sebagai kang minhyuk! Dan juga kau harus mencintai Krystal saat ada atau tidaknya ia di sampingmu! Jangan pernah tergoda akan kebaikan wanita lain saat krystal tidak disampingmu! Karena jika itu terjadi aku adalah orang pertama yang akan menghajarmu! Arraseo"

"arraseo hyung!"

Dengan kebingungan minhyuk akhirnya beranjak menghampiri yang lain menyisakan mereka berdua dalam keheningan!

Jaejoong bahkan sudah tidak berselera untuk menghabiskan ramyeonnya.

Lalu jaejoong berinisiatif mengajak yunho bergabung bersama yang lainya karena tak ingin membuat mood suaminya bertambah buruk.

Saat ini mereka semua memilih mengobrol di dalam karena angina malam semakin dingin disekitar villa tersebut.

Jaejoong memperhatikan sekeliling, mereka asyik sekali bermain kartu dengan muka cemong mereka, jaejoong bahkan tertawa geli saat suaminya lagi-lagi kalah dan di kroyok oleh ibu mertuanya, Krystal, Minhyuk, dan Il Woo untuk membuat coretan-coretan di wajahnya.

Ayah mertuanya dan juga suami Jessica, kwon Tayler sang bisnismen muda terlihat mengobrol ringan sambil menyeduh americanno di teras samping kolam ikan.

Sedangkan jaejoong sendiri memutuskan menghampiri Jessica di kamarnya yang sedang menidurkan putrinya, menyadari keberadaan jaejoong, jessica tersenyum dan mengisaratkannya untuk mendekat ke ranjang.

"Hay sic, bagaimana kabarmu? Putrimu cantik sekali!"

Jessica merupakan salah satu orang yang membuat jaejoong dan yunho bersatu, dia adalah teman semasa kuliah jaejoong dulu yang membantu yunho sang sepupu mendekatinya!

"Aku tak pernah sebaik ini,jae! Lalu kau sendiri? Sudah berapa bulan?" ucapnya sambil melirik perut buncit jaejoong.

"Oh, i-ni akan memasuki bulan kesembilan!" jawab jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan yunho untuk menjadi appa siaga, jae?" jaejoong hanya mengernyitkan kening bingung.

"ya tuhan jae! Persalinanmu tinggal menghitung hari! Kau harus mengajak yunho berkonsultasi ke dokter, bagaimanapun ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertamanya menjadi appa! Dia pasti akan sangat gugup saat kau akan melahirkan kelak!"

"Tap—pi bukankah seharusnya ia sudah belajar hal itu dari an—nak pertamanya, jess!"

"jae! banyak sekali yang tidak kau ketahui ternyata, dengarkan aku! Semenjak kau pergi yunho benar-benar kalang kabut, aku tidak melihatnya seperti yunho yang kukenal selama ini-

-Jangankan memikirkan Ahra-sshi dan bayinya, dia sendiri mengabaikan hidupnya jae! Dia sering sekali mabuk-mabukan! Dia tidak mengijinkan satu orangpun dari kami masuk ke apartemennya hanya sekedar membersihkannya!-

-Bersyukur ia masih mau memperhatikan kesehatannya, aku, heechul eomma, dan Krystal sering bolak-balik kantor mengantar makanan agar dia mau makan" cerocos Jessica.

"dengan keadaan sekacau itu dia tidak bisa menjaga wanita yang sedang hamil tua, jadi han appa mengutus seseorang untuk menjaga Ahra-sshi sampai bayinya lahir, bahkan kehadiran putrinya tidak bisa membuatnya sebaik sekarang ini!" jelasnya sambil menunjuk yunho yang asyik bermain dan tertawa bahagia diruang tengah dengan dagunya.

"Jae, percayalah yunho tidak mencintai Ahra-sshi! Kita sama-sama perempuan pasti tahu jika kita memperhatikan dan mengurus seorang pria dengan baik, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa pria itu akan bergantung pada kita, seperti khasus suamimu jae!-

-nona Ahra mengambil alih tugasmu sebagai istri selama berbulan-bulan, bahkan jika yunho berusaha menolakpun juga pasti akan terjerat jae!" jaejoong hanya terdiam menerawang.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau juga memutuskan berhenti berkarir! Percayalah jae, kelak ketika putramu lahir aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal karena keputusan tersebut!"

jaejoong hanya tersenyum membenarkan nasehat teman sekaligus sepupu suaminya ini hingga yunho datang mengintrupsi obrolan mereka.

"Hei nyonya-nyonya Jung! Apa yang kalian gosipkan saat ini eoh?"

"tidak ada,Jung! Ingat aku sekarang ini adalah seorang Kwon!" sungut Jessica

"nama itu terdengar aneh untukmu! Apa? Kwon Jessica?" yunho masih asik mengejek sepupunya sambil memeluk istrinya possessive.

"sudah yunho, kau akan membuat Irene bangun! Kajja kita keluar!" ajak jaejoong melerai pertikaian antar sepupu ini.

"yak! Jung Yunho! Kuingatkan kau tidak akan bisa bersama bidadarimu jika bukan karena bantuanku dulu!"

"akan selalu ku ingat itu sepupu!" ia masih sempat-sempatnya mengerling nakal sebelum sicca membanting pintu kamarnya.

"kau nakal sekali eoh?" jaejoong memukul punggung yunho membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

Ini sudah semakin larut, dan saat yunho akan jatuh tertidur jaejoong membahas usulan Jessica tadi tentang kehamilannya.

"yun, tadi Jessica menasehatiku, bukankankah lebih baik jika kau ikut pelatihan appa siaga! Persalinanku hanya tinggal menghitung hari sayang!" yunho berfikir sebentar sebelum menyetujuinya

"baiklah, itu ide bagus! Aku memang harus mempersiapkan diri dengan baik! Baiklah setelah kita sampai ke seoul aku akan mendaftarkan diri ke rumah sakit"

"tidak usah sayang! Aku akan minta yoochun mengajarimu secara privat! Bagaimana?" yunho terlihat bingung

"yoo-chun? Bukankah dia dokter umum, bagaimana dia bisa mengajariku tentang hal-hal tersebut! Sayang dia bukan dokter kandungan!" bantahnya

"arraseo! Aku tahu tapi sungguh dia benar-benar bisa, dulu saat usia kandunganku baru memasuki bulan ke 6, ia sudah pergi khursus dalam hal itu! jadi aku yakin dia bisa mengajarimu dengan sangat baik!"

Lama yunho berfikir membuat jaejoong menanti jawabannya dengan harap-harap cemas, hingga anggukan malas yang di lakukan yunho membuatnya kegirangan.

"kenapa dia melakukan semua yang seharusnya aku lakukan!" yunho mulai merengek sedangkan jaejoong hanya mengela nafas sabar.

"yun, yoochun hanya berusaha mengupayakan sesuatu yang terbaik untuk putra kita, kau harus memahami hal itu!"

"iya aku mengerti- baiklah sekarang istirahatlah sayang! Kau pasti lelah"

Mereka berdua akhirnya jatuh tertidur kea lam mimpinya masing-masing dengan saling berpelukan menyalurkan kerinduan mereka yang tak ada habisnya paska perpisahan mereka selama beberapa bulan kemarin.

**-To Be Continue-**

semoga kalian suka ama cerita lulu ya! jangan lupa RCL ya!


End file.
